1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blends of asphalt with polymers of chloroprene or copolymers thereof containing up to 12 weight percent 2,3-dichlorobutadiene-1,3 or a vinyl monomer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,280 discloses blends of asphalt with copolymers of 20 to 80 weight percent 2-chloro-1,3-butadiene and 20 to 80 weight percent 2,3-dichlorobutadiene-1,3. Sufficient dodecyl mercaptan is present in the reaction mixture used to prepare the copolymer to insure that a copolymer having a low gel content is produced.